


To see the face of god was enough (to bring a cynic peace)

by theangelsweep



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, So the title may or may not be a reference to the line, So what, To love another person is to see the face of God, also, even for me, wow this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsweep/pseuds/theangelsweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible for something to be cavity inducing fluff and angst at the same time? Anyway, set when Enjolras and Grantaire die, Grantaire POV. To Grantaire, such a death was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To see the face of god was enough (to bring a cynic peace)

The last thing he saw was a smile.The last thing he felt was a hand taking his, that one touch from his god drowning out any pain. It did not matter if his death had any meaning, if anyone remembered, if anyone cared. It did not matter, because he died side by side with the only thing he had ever believed in, with the only man he had ever believed in and, skeptic though he was, that was enough


End file.
